Fated Night Together
by Kitsune-no-makoto
Summary: Sonic has found himself caught in a love triangle...How will he get out of this one?


_Disclaimer: This is purely fan made and I don't own any of the original Sonic characters._

_**Fated Night Together.**_

Perhaps it was fate or maybe it wasn't. The poor kit could not decide whether to retaliate or just stay in bed and listen. Of all nights...why did it have to be tonight, or any night, for that matter? The fox questioned. The room _was _peaceful and the fox _was_ sleeping soundly; that is, up until Amy showed up. Then the quarrel commenced between the nearly naked, brown furred, squirrel, and the pink hedgehog in the red dress. Sonic, who wanted to find some salvation from the girls, thought he would be safe at the fox's hangar to get at least a wink of sleep. His hopes were regrettably crushed, however, and left him planted on the lime green couch in the hangar lounge room. The deep sea blue hedgehog stared blankly at the wall across the room between the two girls.

"You don't have what it takes to be worthy of Sonic's love, squirrel!" Amy shouted.

"At least I'm not an annoying little pig!" Sally aggressively bandied.

"PIG!?"

With that last comment the violent tussle started between the girls. Fur was flying, literally, into the air as Amy beat down the squirrel. Sally was not completely helpless, though, and delivered a sharp drop kick to the pink hedgehog, sending her flying across the room. Sonic pressed his palms to his eyes until he nearly saw spots of white.

"ENOUGH!!" He yelled commandingly.

The girls were in their own little world now and ignored the hedgehog. The relentless pummel continued with the two girls. Sonic had seen enough and no longer cared if these two boy crazed animals knocked one another into a coma; hell, it would bring him some peace. Sonic stood and stormed off up the stairs to Tails' room. He entered the room, soft with the light glistening into the room. Sonic entered the room, not being very quiet about it, he knew his friend was awake. He sat down on the bed and petted the blanket which the yellow kitsune was hiding under. Tails felt the gentle touch and emerged tearfully and wearing a terrified expression.

"Sonic...I'm scared." The fox whined.

"Shh, it's okay, bud." Sonic wrapped his arms around the pale yellow fox and pulled the mortified kitsune close to his body. Hearing a load crash Sonic felt the kit's body flinch. "It's okay, I gotcha, I won't let you get hurt." Sonic comforted as he held the fox tightly to him.

With tails and arms wrapped about the fox's best friend, Tails nuzzled Sonic's neck, and attempted to gain all the comfort he could offer. Sonic was inclined to kiss on the fox's head. A soothing musk was soon caught in his nose; it was lavender. He wasn't sure how, but he felt closer to Tails than he ever did before. Sonic gently stroked the left side of the fox's face. The hedgehog spread his fingers to run them though the white tufts of fur. They were so soft, each strand, light and fine to the tough. His fingers traced down the side of the Tails' face and down to the fox's shoulder. The kitsune took a deep and calm breath, almost a gasp, and let the breath flow from the fox's lips down the hedgehog's back. Sonic tenderly kissed Tails' head in return for the warmth that caressed his back. Both of the friends hearts were calm and at ease. The noise from the girls was hushed completely by the bliss that was taking place between the two...the comfort. Sonic rubbed on Tails' shoulder and slowly moved down further on the fox's chest. He halted suddenly, feeing as if the palm of his hand was cupped around a plush lump under the kitsune's thick white fur. Sonic ceased kissing the Tails' head and sat back from the fox slowly. He stared over the top of Tails' head and brought his hand from the yellow fox's white fur.

"Tails...You're a girl?" Sonic whispered into the darkness.

Tails did not make the effort to look up into his eyes and shut her eyes as the crashing and banging returned to the kitsune's ears. "Sonic...yes, I am a girl."

A smile, although weak, creased the hedgehogs lips. "I think I can use this to my advantage." He grimaced happily.

"Sonic? What are you-"

The hedgehog placed a finger on Tails' lips. "Do you trust me?"

The vixen cocked a brow. "Yeah, why?"

"Because...we can both benefit from this."

Sonic broke a smile out of the right corner of his mouth, with a chuckle, he took Tails' wrist, and lead her down the stairs. The girls, battered and bruised, but somehow still standing, caught out of the corner of their eyes Sonic walking downstairs with Tails by the wrist. The girls squealed in delight seeing their hero and threw themselves at the blue hedgehog. He held out his hand to stop them from tackling him.

"Girls girls, take it easy. I know who I love and I will honor them with a kiss." He smiled in that cool calm way of his.

The girls eyes lit up and they puckered their lips. Sonic Set his hands over their faces to over their eyes. Sonic felt the brush of the two girls' lashes run down his hands. He moved his hand away.

"Okay...ready?" He smiled.

"Yes." Bother girls said blissfully at the same time.

"Okay, here I come."

Sonic turned to Tails and kissed the fox deeply. The vixen almost reeled back in surprise, yet this feeling, it was so right. As Tails' eyes fluttered shut the Two girls in waiting allowed theirs to flutter open, both fearing that the pleasure-filled moans were coming from the other. The girls just about fell over seeing Sonic's lips wetly locked with Tails'. Sonic tipped Tails in his arms like in a ballet and lifted her back up.

Sonic looked to the girls with a sly smile. "You two seemed surprised."

Tails fell over on the steps, hot with the love that flowed through her.

Sonic reached down and helped the fox back to her feet. "You didn't know I was gay?" Sonic said in the girls' direction.

Tails' was too wrapped in the afterglow of the kiss to even think about correcting Sonic. Amy's grip on her hammer tightened, so tight the crack of the wood could be heard. Sally clenched her fists, knuckles popped, and arms shook. Blood lust filled the air. Sonic could touch the coldness that irradiated from the angered women. With such ire: A bonfire could be started with it.

Sonic snapped in front of the vixen's face. "Tails, we gotta go, come on, please, snap out of it." Sonic pleaded.

"Huh...w-what?" Tails said with a smile.

Amy turned to Sally and offered a handshake. "Truce, Sally?"

The squirrel too Amy's hand and shook it. "Truce."

Sally threw a punch at Sonic, he dodged it nimbly. Amy swung her hammer at Tails; Sonic took Tails in his arms and jumped backwards up the stairs to save Tails from having her head smashed in. Sonic dashed into Tails' room, slammed the door, and locked it. Sonic put his back on the door to hold it from the girls' entry. Sonic could feel the door being beaten on violently.

"Relax, Sonic. That's a reinforced steel door, there's no possible way-"

The yellow kit didn't even get the chance to finish her sentence before the door broke down and fell on the hedgehog. Sonic crawled out from under it before the angry women had time to pin him.

"Sonic! Follow me!"

Tails ran to the window, leaped out, and hovered there with her tails spinning. Sonic followed up the fox's lead and jumped after Tails. They grabbed one another's hands and Tails flew them off to the direction of station square.

"Phew..." Sonic exhaled from a held breath. "And I thought Robotnik was bad."

"You know what they say: Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Tails put in.

After some time of the soar through the air, the kitsune set the two down on the beach, and they took a seat on the cool evening sand. The waves rolling up onto the shoreline, a salty breeze, a bright full moon overhead, and the warm feeling between the two.

"That was wild." Sonic said,

"No...kidding." Tails huffed.

Tails set her hand on Sonic and sonic took her hand. "Tails, what I said back there about who I loved..." Sonic started. The heart of the fox raced, maybe a skipped beat or two. "Tails...I love you and I want to be with you."

A cool, midnight breeze swept over the two of them and the kitsune's heart was swept away with it. Sonic and her, together forever. She never really thought something like this would ever happen, in fact, she doubted it would. Perhaps it was fate or maybe it wasn't...

* * *

_A/N: Couldn't sleep...decided to make something shorthand, hoped you like it._


End file.
